


Twenty Things Remus Lupin Knows

by sweetumms33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetumms33/pseuds/sweetumms33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of twenty things Remus Lupin knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Things Remus Lupin Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, to try and understand Remus; we never get to see all of his layers. I love the Rowling took time to create these very gray characters and we never truly know their entire story.

  1. He’s actually finished the entire “Bottles of beer” song. He’s finished it twice through, waiting to finally sleep, in the days after James and Lily’s death
  2. The first time he sees Harry again, he doesn’t recognize his hair or his eyes or even his scar. There’s a smell about him, woodsy and melancholy, that Sirius used to smell of, and Remus knows.
  3. He taught James the loopty-loop twist he used to win the Quidditch Cup their 4th year.
  4. Sometimes, out of fear, our of curiosity Remus would bite his skin, wondering if this time, he would remember the taste of his own flesh.
  5. Surprisingly, he sang baritone in the choir, not the tenor everyone surmised. It was the only thing he was better than his friends in, and he took pride in the rising notes.
  6. His mother sang him the nursery rhyme “Muffin Man” every night till he left for Hogwarts. For years he couldn’t remember the words, but the first time he held Teddy, they came rushing back.
  7. Fatherhood is a series of sharp pangs, fears exploding and genuine happiness. It's the happiness that scares him the most.
  8. His hair was blonder than Draco Malfoy’s as a child. In the right light, he can make the grey hairs look like it.
  9. He hates peas.
  10. He hates herbal tea even more; he’s English, is Earl Grey suddenly not good enough? Snape knows that Remus hates herbal flavors; something he found out snooping in school, so he always puts a sprig of mint into his wolfsbane potion. Remus never complains.
  11. Sirius made the best Shepard's pie. It was crispy on top, soft in the middle, with the perfect mix of meats, and a sprig of parsley on top. He used 14 pans to make it, and Remus always thought it was worth it as he scrubbed the pans.
  12. He always thought he’d grow old with Sirius. Before, fighting in some mangy apartment, later hating him so much he didn’t have the capacity for much else.
  13. He married Tonks because of her smell; it was clean and warm with a touch of jasmine. He doesn’t admit to anyone else, but she reminds him of Lily.
  14. He married Tonks because she reminded him of being young; he’s pretty sure he’s told her that a thousand times, and she doesn’t realize it’s a bad thing.
  15. He kissed Suzie Rolling for the first time on a Tuesday; he kissed Annie Clemons on a Wednesday; Tonks on a Friday. There’s always been that missing Thursday.
  16. He doesn’t think about the Thursday he woke up in bed next to Sirius nursing a serious hangover. They never really talked about it.
  17. He loved being a Marauder—loved the thrill, the excitement, the sense of belonging. He’s not sure he loves anything, his son included, as much as he loved Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.
  18. He doesn’t care.
  19. He wonders, in the last moments of his life, surrounded by chaos, watching his wife throw curses, his students dying around him, if any of it was worth it.
  20. Staring at Harry, feeling Sirius next to him, able to see James and Lily for the first time in years, he knows it was.




End file.
